D Gray-Man: To Recreate
by Forgotten64
Summary: Thirty years from now... The exorcist lose to the earl and the world is thrown into chaos, but hope hasn't perished yet. Only a few exorcists remain and the heart of innocence takes them to the past to rewrite the future. Inspired by Fire Emblem Awakening
1. Chapter 1: The Words Of A Stranger

Prologue: In This Future

"We have to go!" Exclaimed a green haired male. "If we don't this world in damned!"

"Don't you think we know we that?" Spoke a female who walked up to the other teen that was talking. She put her hands to her hips and glared up at the taller teen. " There's one thing though. If we screw up something we might make this future even worse."

"Don't be so scary," a dark skinned male said grinning at the two. "Lets just agree that we aren't allowed to talk our parents or for that matter let them see what we look like. We should cover our faces."

"Can you all just hurry up," said another teen, who had a hood covering his face. "The heart of innocence is going to open a time gate for us in a couple minutes. So hurry up or I'll drag your asses in the gate myself."

"Don't be so mean!" Pouted a blonde haired girl. "We just have to get ready. Let us make a mask or something or we'll ruin the future. You make one too, you're practically the splitting image of your dad." The hooded one sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine I will." The hooded boy let out a long sigh and unfolded his arms. "Everyone... I want us all to promise something before we get going."

"What would that be?" Asked another male teen that was wearing CROW clothing. You couldn't make out his face from his hat that had cloth all around it, which covered his face.

"Lets fix the future, so we can all come home smiling."

* * *

Chapter 1: The Words Of A Stranger

It was just a normal day in the Black Order. It was lunch and everyone was assembled in the cafeteria. It was peaceful, but that didn't last long.

"Moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

Leenalee sighed as she walked into the cafeteria. Kanda and Allen were already fighting. The female exorcist sat down next to Lavi, who was watching the fight continue.

"What are they fighting about now?" Leenalee asked, giggling as Kanda and Allen continued to call each other names. Lavi sighed and placed his chin on his hand.

"Well, Kanda called Allen a stupid pig and brought up 'Moyashi'. They started to fling each others nicknames and they're just arguing with each other now."

"At least everything is becoming normal again." Leenalee sighed as she stared at Kanda and Allen, who were still bickering with each other. It had been about a month since Allen came back with Johnny and Kanda. They had gone through lots of interrogations with central, but it had been revealed that an independent innocence called 'Apocryphos' was the one that attacked Link in Allen's cell. Throughout this time too, Allen didn't show any sign of the fourteenth taking over either.

"Okay you two, it's time to break it up now." Reever said as he approached the two teens. "The both of you have been yelling forever." They both gave each other a final glare and walked away from each other. Allen walked over to Leenalee and Lavi, sitting down at their table.

"BaKanda." The albino muttered under his breath.

"You two really need to get along," Lavi snickered, giving Allen a huge grin.

"Like that will ever happen."

"Have two seen Komui?" Leenalee asked, remembering why she actually came in here. They both shook their heads and the green haired girl sighed.

"Do you need him for something?" The red head asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I was bringing him coffee, but he wasn't in his office. I looked all over the place and I haven't been able to find him."

"That's strange for him to be missing at coffee time." Allen commented. Leenalee was about to say something, but the flapping of wings stopped her. She turned her head and her golem was flying quickly towards her along with Timcampy. They both stopped in front of her, both flapping their wings like crazy.

"Leenalee!" A voice came from her golem. It was Komui's. His voice sounded panicked and scared. Leenalee could feel her heart start to race.

"Brother is there something wrong?"

"J-just come to training room and bring others with you."

Lavi and Allen got to their feet in an instant and ran out of cafeteria.

"Oi Leenalee! What's gotten into those two?" Kanda asked from another table.

"I think brother is in trouble!" She shouted this so everyone in the room could hear. All the exorcist that were present got up from their seats. Leenalee ran out of the room with others behind her. They all ran to the training room and they all burst in.

"Who the hell are you!?" Lavi demanded clutching his hammer and he looked upward. Allen had clown crown activated and he was glaring up too. Everyone turned their attention to where Allen and Lavi were looking at. On a ledge Komui was hanging off, while someone unknown was holding him from falling. Komui was at least fifty feet off the ground. If he feel he would be badly injured.

The stranger that was holding onto him was not someone they knew. This stranger was wearing a black zipped cloak and a hood was covering his face. His clothing was old and torn up.

"Who are you!?" Lavi repeated to the stranger.

"That does not matter." From pitch of the voice this stranger was male. He jumped down from the ledge still holding onto Komui and landed safely on the ground. He threw the older man across the room and stared at everyone present. All the exorcists were here, expect for the generals.

"Brother!" Leenalee yelled worriedly as she ran over to him.

"I have a message for the Black Order." The stranger said calmly. "In thirty years, your side looses. The earl wins and every exorcist that is present right now is dead."

"How hell do you know that!?" Kanda demanded as he took out Mugen and pointed it at the unknown person. The stranger was unfazed and began to speak again.

"Because I'm from the future."

* * *

**AN: Crappy? I feel like it's a bit rushed. I got this idea from Fire Emblem Awakening. It's just part of the plot of the game. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or Fire Emblem Awakening.**


	2. Chapter 2: What To Think

Chapter 2: What to think

"Yeah right!" Kanda scoffed narrowing his eyes. "Tell the truth before I chop your head off." The stranger let out a heavy, annoyed, sigh.

"I'm telling the truth, but if I remember you always were stubborn, Kanda. I guess I'll show you this, but knowing you you'll probably still won't believe me." The stranger pointed his right arm at the crowd. There were bandages covering his hand and maybe the rest of his arm. Allen raised crown clown defensible as he slowly unwrapped the bandages around his hand. The wrapping dropped to the floor to reveal a purely white hand that had spikes on it.

_No that can't be..._ Allen thought as the stranger showed them all his arm.

"From the look on you're face Allen Walker, you've already guessed. Allow me to show you. Innocence activate!" The man's right arm began to change. Red wrapped around the blackened arm and the limb formed into a giant sword. It was all red, his whole arm had become a weapon.

"I'm an exorcist, just like most of you in this room."

"That still doesn't prove that you're from the future." Kanda spat with a very irritated expression. The stranger's innocence deactivated and went back to the black spiky arm.

"I kind of does actually. The order knows of all exorcists and they usually are the ones to find new exorcist. This innocence right here is unknown to you all. I also know you're names, but you don't know mine. How do you think I got to know them? I apologize deeply but this is all I can tell you right now." He took a step back, "There are other here. Not just me. I have to leave now." He quickly turned around and dashed out of the training room.

"Get back here!" Kanda yelled giving chase to person. Allen grunted and followed Kanda out of the training room. In seconds they both spotted the stranger. He was still a long ways away from the two, but they didn't want to give up on chasing him.

"Clown belt!" The white wrappings from Allen's arm shot at who they were pursuing. The stranger turned around quickly, his feet skidding on the floor as he attempted to get a good footing.

"Innocence activate!" His arm became a sword once again and he cut the clown belt as it tried to tangle around him. Kanda charged at their enemy, both of them clashing their swords.

"Don't think that we're letting you get away that easily." The samurai said while gritting his teeth and trying to push the other swordsman back.

"You never were easy!" The immigrant said with a hint of excitement. They both pushed away from each, going opposite ends as they skidded across the floor. Allen appeared behind their enemy, who turned around and blocked his claw. Allen was pushed back with his weapon, but could feel that the stranger wasn't pushing back as hard.

_He doesn't seem to be fighting as hard against me than he was against Kanda,_ Allen thought as he continued to push and sparks started to fly off their weapons. _He said my name so if his story is true he must know me. _

"Chaos Expand!" Red and black energy surrounded the enemy's bladed arm. Allen was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts and shoved away as the energy blew up. He landed on the ground with thud. The stranger ran passed Allen with Kanda right behind him. The male turned around facing Kanda and lifted his sword. "Chaos Expand!" Once again his arm was covered in the red and black energy. That energy zoomed towards Kanda. The samurai blocked the spiraling energy, but it exploded once Mugen came in contact.

Smoke quickly filled the hallway making seeing impossible. The albino stood up and swatted the smoke away to clear it up, but by the time it did the stranger was gone.

"Dammit," Kanda swore as the smoke around him cleared. "Who the hell was he?" Allen shrugged and deactivated his innocence.

"Allen! Kanda!" The two exorcist turned around to see Leenalee running towards them. She paused once she got into talking distance. "Are you two alright? We heard an explosion."

"Yeah we're fine Leenalee," Allen said reassuringly.

"The man got away didn't he?" The white haired boy nodded his head. "I wonder who he was." The female questioned. This was a question everyone was asking right now.

"Who knows who he is. He's either someone crazy with innocence or he's from the future like he said."

* * *

A hooded male leaned against a tree, he was breathing hard. His arm was a giant red sword. It was glowing green and returned back into an arm.

"That was not easy. Though, I should've been expecting that." With his back against the tree, he sat down looking up towards the sky. "This time is definitely more peaceful than mine. It was good to see them." The young man's head perked up as something wiggled in his hood. A bright yellow ball came flying out. It had wings and was fluttering frantically in front of the hooded man.

"Oh sorry Timcampy. I sorta forgot about you." The man chuckled as the ball pressed against his head. "Was it good to see your real master again? I bet it was." The man paused as he lifted up his pointer finger. The yelled golem sat on it like a bird.

"Did you do it!?" A loud female screamed from Timcampy. The man simply sighed as he recognized the voice.

"Yes, Luna I did. Did you think I would fail?" A small growl came from the golem.

"Oh shut up! I'm just pissed at the moment. Tai ran off somewhere. And Sky! Frigging Sky said he was going to go find the Noah and before I could say anything he ran off. He left his golem too! Not only that but Tetsuya and Aaron went off somewhere to! These idiots won't listen to me!"

"Well you know them. Besides, which one of us are going to listen to you anyway?"

"Shut the hell up Mana!"

* * *

AN: So I decided to give hints away already. I don't feel like that was a good choice right now. But hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Decreasing

AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 3.

Devil'sAngel'sDeath: You'll get to see who they are later, for right now it's a mystery!

* * *

Chapter 3: Decreasing

_"You're mission is to go to Oaken Wood. There seems to be a decreasing amount of akuma in that area lately." Komui spoke as he handed out the reports. " I sent some finders to figure out why, they came back yesterday saying that there was an exorcist with a mask taking out the akuma."_

_"Is it those weird future people? That one guy said that there was more than just him," Lavi said leaning against the couch of Komui's office. The Chinese man nodded his head._

_"It seems that they're killing akuma while they're here. It's helpful, but we need to know more about them."_

_Allen sighed as he thought about the other future exorcist that had come a few days ago. He was wondering where he had gone, yet for some reason the albino felt worried. It was an itching feeling that he couldn't scratch._

_"Allen, Lavi, and Bookman, if you find this other exorcist question him if you can. It's important that we know more about this future of theirs." _

Komui's words repeated in Allen's head as he sat in the moving train. Oaken Wood was ten hours away and it had been three hours since they left.

"From the finders reports they say that this exorcist has a scythe innocent." Bookman said, breaking up the silence in the small train room. "No doubt that this one is an equip type." The old man flipped through the pages of the report, scanning each page carefully.

Lavi huffed as he started to look over the reports as well. "The reports say that this one was wearing a mask too. I wonder why they hide their faces, it's no likeliness that we'll recognize them in this time line and if we found them somewhere we wouldn't recognize they're faces. They would be young wouldn't they?"

"If anything they're being careful. Whatever happens in the past can greatly affect the future. Allen are you alright?"

Allen perked his head up, realizing he had been lost in his thoughts. "I'm fine. I was just thinking." Bookman nor Lavi said anything, but their expression made them look like they understood.

The white haired teen looked out his window, seeing the country pass by. It wasn't long before he decided to sleep for the rest of the seven hours.

* * *

"Allen, wake up we're here!" The exorcist woke up abruptly from his sleep. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Come on Moyashi! Hurry up!" Lavi yelled from the entrance of the room. He got up from his sitting position and made his way to the exit.

"It's Allen." He said with a grumpy look as he passed by Lavi. The red head grinned as he followed his white haired friend.

Bookman was in the lead in front of them as they got off the train. It was the late afternoon and there were some people out in the street. Mainly kids as they chased each other around the cobblestone street.

"The reports said he has green hair. If anything finding him is going to be easy." Lavi grinned as he walked out into the street. Bookman and Allen followed behind the jumpy red head as they scanned the area for the exorcist.

"He's probably resting inside an inn." Allen exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "We should look inside the inns here instead of the streets."

"Great idea Moyashi!"

"It's Allen!"

Lavi laughed as he walked backwards, but he suddenly bumped into someone. Papers flew everywhere and all over the stone street.

"Hey watch it!" A teen with brown was glaring angrily at Lavi. The teen was wearing baggy black pants and a tight light brown shirt. He was picking up the papers that had flown everywhere and Lavi began to help.

"Sorry about that," the red head apologized, but the brown haired teen continued to look angry,yet a little frightened. Allen ran over to them and started to help pick up the papers. The albino reached down for one and saw a strange, big, symbol written in red on the middle of the paper. As Allen examined it the paper was torn away from his grasp.

"T-that's not your's so d-don't touch," the teen stuttered. He rudely took the papers that were Lavi was holding. The brown haired fellow clutched the stack of paper tightly to his chest and started to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute!" Allen shouted, "Have you seen someone with green hair here!" The rude boy stopped in his tracks and glared over at the three.

"No," he said bluntly. "L-leave me alone." The teen continued to walk fast. He turned a corner and disappeared from the groups sight.

"That was weird." Bookman commented as he approached the two younger.

Allen was about to say something when his eye activated. There was a loud explosion behind them and screaming rose into the air.

"Akuma!" Lavi grabbed his hammer and started to run to the source of the explosion. Both Bookman and Allen followed. Allen activated his innocence and jumped onto the rooftops. From Allen's eye there were akuma centered in one area. There were at least twenty.

There was a cloud of smoke from where the explosion came from and a dark figure came out from that smoke. Akuma followed the figure that was in the air, but the evil machinery were cut into pieces. The figure landed onto the rooftops a couple feet away from Allen and the white haired exorcist was face to face with this person.

Since the figure was no longer moving Allen got a good look at them. It was a he from the body shape. This person was wearing an exorcist jacket that looked like the same material as Allen's own uniform, yet it looked old since it was worn. The jacket was open, swaying in the wind with a white shirt under it. He had a gray mask on that covered his right eye and mouth, but there was a hole for that right eye. He had green hair and shinning purple eyes.

Allen's silver eyes strayed over to the weapon that this exorcist was holding. It was a red scythe and the white haired teen's eyes narrowed as he saw crosses imprinted on the other teen's hands.

* * *

AN: There's chapter 3, please review. I accept flames. Say anything bad about this, it will help me become a better writer.

I find it hard to write Allen. He really doesn't have a personality that's easy to write.


End file.
